Shadow
by Bukan Author
Summary: Gadis kecil itu tidak mau menjadi bayangan. Bayangan yang hanya ada di belakang orang.


"Berikan kucing itu!"

"Tidak mau!"

.

.

Shadow © Hikari Kamisa

Bleach © Tite Kubo

This fic I dedicate to Kazu-umma

For dedication month

.

Mata abu-abu gadis kecil itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata, tapi ia tidak menghapusnya karena tangannya sibuk mendekap seekor kucing.

"Memangnya itu kucing kau?" tanya seorang anak lelaki berbadan besar dengan nada mengejek.

Gadis kecil itu diam. Ya, memang kucing itu bukan miliknya. Tapi dia tidak tega pada kucing yang tadi dipukuli oleh anak berbadan besar itu.

Kucing itu meringkuk di dalam dekapan gadis itu, kesadarannya mungkin hampir hilang. Dan mungkin sudah hilang jika gadis kecil itu tidak menolongnya tadi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau memberikan kucing ini padamu!" seru gadis kecil itu.

Anak lelaki itu menggeram, "Dengar ya, aku yang menemukan kucing ini duluan! Jadi aku berhak akan kucing ini."

"Tapi, jangan pukuli kucing ini!" teriak gadis itu.

"Berisik kau!" anak lelaki itu mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memukul tubuh kecil gadis itu.

Gadis itu menutup matanya, ia siap akan pukulan yang akan diterimanya. Tapi ia tidak merasakan adanya pukulan selama lima detik ke depan.

"Tidak baik memukul seorang perempuan," ujar seseorang.

Gadis kecil itu membuka matanya perlahan, dan ia menemukan seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam yang menahan tangan kanan anak lelaki berbadan besar itu.

"Ggio," geram anak lelaki bertubuh besar. Dan kemudian ia memukul tubuh anak lelaki berambut hitam itu-Ggio- dengan tangan kirinya.

Ggio menghidar dari pukulan tadi, "Berani sekali. Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun?"

"Berisik!" anak lelaki berbadan besar itu mulai mencoba memukul Ggio membabi buta. Namun yang dipukuli hanya menghindar. Dan akhirnya ia berhenti memukul.

"Sudah?" tanya Ggio.

Anak lelaki berbadan besar itu mencoba memukul Ggio lagi, tapi tangan kanan Ggio menahannnya. Ggio memutar pergelangannya.

"AAA, HENTIKAN!" jerit anak lelaki berbadan besar itu.

Ggio berhenti memutar pergelangan anak lelaki itu, kemudian ia memutar dan mengunci tangan anak lelaki itu dibelakang tubuh besarnya.

"Kalau kau berulah lagi, aku tak segan mematahkan tangan besarmu ini," bisik Ggio.

"Ba-baik,"

"Pergi!" kata Ggio sambil melepaskan tangan anak itu.

Anak lelaki bertubuh besar itu pun langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan air muka ketakutan.

Ggio mendecak kemudian ia mendekati gadis kecil itu, "Kau tak apa?"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng pelan, "Tapi ku-"

"Aku tahu," potong Ggio. "ayo ke rumahku. Aku akan mengobatinya."

.

Ggio mengeratkan ikatan perban itu di kaki kucing tadi, "Selesai."

Kemudian Ggio menggendong kucing itu dan duduk disamping gadis kecil itu.

"Kasihan," gumam gadis kecil itu.

"Yaaah, lebih kasihan lagi jika kau tidak menolongnya," kata Ggio sembil mengelus-elus kepala kucing itu.

Gadis kecil itu diam. Ia menundukan kepalanya sehingga rambut hitam panjangnya menutupi mukanya, ia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Ggio.

"Aku tidak menangis," jawab gadis itu masih menunduk.

Ggio mendesah pelan, "Jadi, mau diapakan kucing ini?"

Gadis kecil itu menoleh, dan menatap kucing itu. Kucing itu terlelap di gendongan Ggio. Wajah kucing itu terlihat damai.

"Akan kurawat dia," jawab gadis itu.

"Baiklah, rawat baik-baik ya," kata Ggio sambil menyerahkan kucing itu.

Ia menerima kucing itu, "Iya. Terima kasih, ya."

"Tak apa, kebetulan saja aku lewat."

"A-anu, aku pulang dulu ya," izin gadis kecil itu.

Ggio melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, "Ah, iya sudah sore. Kalau begitu akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Tidak usah, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu," tolaknya.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Ayo," Ggio menarik lengan gadis kecil itu.

"Ma-maaf merepotkan," gumam gadis kecil itu.

Ggio membuka pintu rumahnya, "Tidak kok. Jadi dimana rumahmu?"

"Satu blok dari sini, di perempatan besar itu."

"Oh, baiklah."

Ggio menggandeng tangan kanan gadis kecil itu, sementara tangan kiri gadis kecil itu menggendong kucing tadi. Tangan kanannya yang mungil itu terasa dingin. "Kau kedinginan ya?"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng.

"Tapi tanganmu dingin."

"Kalau sudah tau, untuk apa bertanya?" tanya gadis itu ketus.

Ggio mendengus, "Daripada diam saja."

"Kau itu suka ribut ya?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Enak saja," jawab Ggio dengan muka kesalnya.

Gadis kecil itu tertawa pelan.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Ggio.

"Mukamu lucu tadi," jawab gadis kecil.

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Ggio, "Dasar aneh."

Gadis kecil itu tertawa lagi.

Angin berhembus pelan, gadis kecil itu memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Kali ini, mengapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Ggio yang memperhatikan gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

"Anginnya enak," jawab gadis kecil itu.

"Memang kau memakannya?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau bilang anginnya enak?"

"Entahlah, anginnya terasa nyaman."

Ggio mengeratkan gandengannya, "Nyaman darimana? Tanganmu tambah dingin, tahu?"

"Ya sudah lepas saja tanganmu," kata gadis kecil itu sambil membuang muka.

"Nanti kau menangis lagi," jawab Ggio.

"Tunggu, menangis lagi? Aku tidak menangis!" tegas gadis kecil itu.

"Baik, aku ralat. Mau menangis," kata Ggio dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhir.

"A-aku…" gadis kecil itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa? Mau membantah?"

Gadis kecil itu diam. Matanya abu-abu beningnya kini berkaca-kaca.

Ggio melirik ke arah gadis kecil itu. Kemudian ia terkejut melihat gadis kecil itu menangis, "He-hei, aku ya yang membuatmu menangis? Ma-"

"Tidak," potong gadis kecil itu. Mereka berhenti berjalan. Kemudian Ggio menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam taman bermain terdekat dan duduk di taman itu.

Gadis kecil itu meletakan kucing yang tadi gendongnya ke pangkuannya dan ia menangis lagi. Kemudian ia sibuk menghapus air matanya.

Ggio menatap gadis kecil itu. Masih menggenggam tangan gadis itu ia duduk di sebelahnya.

Lima menit kemudian gadis kecil itu berhenti menangis. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Ggio yang masih menatapnya, "Maaf."

"Tidak perlu. Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Ggio.

"Aku rindu orang tuaku," jawab gadis kecil itu sambil menatap arena bermain yang ada di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat pulang agar kau bisa menemui orang tuamu."

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng, "Tidak bisa. Mereka tidak ada dirumah."

"Memang kemana orang tuamu?"

"Kata Yuroichi-san, mereka pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh sekali."

Ggio mengerti maksudnya, orang tua gadis kecil ini sudah meninggal. "Maaf telah mengingatkanmu,"

"Tidak, bukan kau yang mengingatkanku. Tapi kucing ini," gadis itu mengelus-elus kucing yang masih terlelap di pangkuannya.

Ggio menaikkan aslinya, "Maksudnya?"

"Aku teringat ketika orang tuaku melindungiku saat orang-orang itu mencoba memukuliku. Sama seperti aku yang melindungi kucing ini dari anak itu," jawab gadis kecil itu sambil menatap hampa kucing itu.

Ggio terdiam. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ah, tapi orang-orang itu kan tidak akan lagi datang mencariku," kata gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kalau orang-orang itu datang, boleh kah aku yang melindungimu?" tanya Ggio.

Gadis kecil itu menoleh, mata abu-abunya menatap mata emas Ggio. Ia menemukan keseriusan di mata emas tersebut.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Ta-"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan orang lain lagi," gadis kecil itu memotong kalimat Ggio. "aku tidak mau seperti bayangan yang selalu ada di belakang orang."

Ggio mendesah pelan, "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Mereka kini diam. Gadis kecil itu sibuk mengelus-elus kucing yang ada di pangkuannya sedangkan Ggio sibuk berpikir.

"Hei, aku tahu kau tidak mau menjadi bayangan. Tapi menurutku, kau bisa mengkikuti jejak seseorang yang merupakan contoh yang baik bagimu. Memang mirip seperti bayangan, tapi bayangan yang positif," ujar Ggio.

Gadis kecil itu mencerna maksud dari Ggio. Kemudian ia mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Ggio, suatu saat aku akan menjadi seseorang yang berguna dan tidak merepotkan orang lain, aku janji."

Ggio tersenyum, "Aku pegang janjimu."

"Terima kasih," gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

Tulang pipi Ggio kembali memerah, "Tak usah dipikirkan. Ayo, matahari sudah mulai turun."

"Ba-baik,"

.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Ggio.

"Iya," jawab gadis kecil itu. "terima kasih ya."

"Ya, ya. Cepat masuk, nanti tanganmu bertambah dingin," kata Ggio sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

Gadis kecil itu tertawa, "Iya, sampai jumpa."

Ggio membalasnya dengan senyuman. Gadis itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ggio kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ggio!" panggil seseorang.

Ggio membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Si gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang itu.

Ia berlari menghampiri Ggio. Kucing yang tadi di gendongnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang tertimpa cahaya matahari terbenam merubah warna rambut hitam itu. Menjadi rambut biru kehitaan panjang. Perpaduaan mata dan rambut yang indah.

"Manis," gumam Ggio. Ggio kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ggio ketika gadis kecil itu tepat di depannya.

Gadis itu berjinjit dan mencium pipi kanan Ggio. Mata emas Ggio membulat sempurna. Gadis kecil itu kemudian berdiri di depan Ggio. Ggio dapat melihat warna merah di pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya," kata gadis kecil itu.

"Sama-sama," jawab Ggio.

Kemudian ia gadis kecil itu kembali ke rumahnya sementara Ggio menatap punggung gadis kecil itu yang semakin menjauh.

"Bodoh, mengapa aku tidak menanyakan namanya."

.

"Ggio, pesawat berangkat dua jam lagi. Jadi kita berangkat jam sepuluh. Jangan lupa," ujar seorang lelaki berambut hitam.

"Iya," jawab Ggio malas.

Lelaki itu mendesah, "Ggio, maaf. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Aku tahu," kata Ggio masih dengan nada malas.

Seorang wanita berambut hijau toska datang mendekati mereka berdua, "Ggio, tolong terimalah aku, satu kali saja."

"Iya," jawab Ggio masih dengan nada yang sama, malas. "Sudahlah, aku ingat kita akan berangkat jam sepuluh. Kalian pergi duluan saja."

"Ggio," gumam wanita itu.

Lelaki itu mendesah pelan, "Ayo, kite pergi, Nel."

Wanita berambut hijau toska itu –Nel- pergi dari tempat itu bersama suaminya. Ggio melirik sebentar ayah dan ibunya itu. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya, menonton TV.

"Pemirsa, baru saja kami mendapat laporan bahwa kasus perampokan di prefektur Kobe yang terjadi terjadi tepat seminggu yang lalu ternyata melibatkan seorang pejabat besar, Tousen Kaname." Lapor seorang pembawa acara.

Ggio mendengar berita itu serius. Pembawa berita tersebut memasuki rumah yang merupakan tempat terjadinya kasus perampokan seminggu yang lalu. Barang-barang yang ada di rumah itu terletak tidak beraturan.

"Pemirsa, dalam kasus perampokan ini, semua anggota keluarga di bunuh oleh perampok tersebut. Dan di belakang saya adalah foto-foto keluarga tersebut," pembawa acara itu menunjuk beberapa bingkai foto yang menggantung di dinding yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Foto seorang ayah, ibu, dan seorang anak perempuan. Ggio menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas foto keluarga tersebut.

Mata emas Ggio tiba-tiba membulat, "Ti-tidak mungkin."

Anak perempuan di foto itu mirip dengan gadis kecil kemarin. Rambut hitam kebiruan panjang dengan mata abu-abu.

Ggio masih tidak percaya akan berita itu, "Di-dia sudah meninggal?"

Dan secara tidak sadar Ggio mengeluarkan air matanya, "Bodoh, mengapa aku menangis?"

.

Empat tahun kemudian.

Ggio mengikuti langkah seorang wanita berkacamata yang dari tadi mengoceh tentang hal-hal aneh yang tidak dapat dimengertinya. Ggio hanya tersenyum menanggapi semua hal yang dikatakannya.

Wanita itu berhenti berjalan, "Ya, begitulah. Nah, ini dia kelasmu. Kau tunggu dulu ya, tunggu aba-abaku, mengerti?"

Ggio mengangguk. Dan wanita itu masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian wanita itu member aba-abanya, "Masuk!"

Dan Ggio pun masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

"Perkenalkanah dirimu," perintah wanita itu.

"Selamat siang, semua. Namaku Ggio Vega. Aku pindahan dari London. Salam kenal," kata Ggio sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Ggio. Kau duduk di…" wanita itu mencari-cari tempat kosong yang bisa diduduki Ggio. "sebelah Soi Fon."

Wanita itu menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah seorang murid perempuan. Ggio pun berjalan dengan santai ke arah bangku yang di tunjukan wanita tadi. Dan duduk di sebelah murid perempuan yang bernama Soi Fon itu. Ggio memperhatikan Soi Fon yang dari tadi melihat keluar jendela.

"Ada apa?" tanya murid perempuan itu yang sadar dari tadi diperhatikan Ggio. Mata abu-abunya bertemu dengan mata emas Ggio. Mengingatkan Ggio akan gadis kecil yang pernah di tolongnya dulu. Rambut hitam Soi Fon yang sewarna dengannya juga membuatnya bertambah mirip. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia sudah meninggal.

"Tidak ada," jawab Ggio sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar aneh," gumam Soi Fon sambil membuang muka.

.

The End

.

Hika's note:

Gaje ya? Aduh maaaaaf~ sebenernya ini adalah prolog dari fic saya selanjutnya, judulnya devil girl. Sebenernya saya udah buat fic itu dahulu, tapi saya gak mau mengecewakan readers karena update yang ntarnya kelamaan, soalnya saya orangnya gak konsisten -_- jadi saya bikin dulu ampe selesai baru saya publish :D hehe, so, just wait :D


End file.
